iGo to Webicon
by ClashingColoursChasingRainbows
Summary: When the iCarly gang head to Webicon again in their senior year, how will Sam and Freddie react when Carly reveals their greatest secret to a room of crazy fans? A secret they themselves had yet to come to terms with... Spencer and Guppy guest star :-
1. The Fat Shake Gods will smite you down

**Summary - When the iCarly gang head to Webicon again in their senior year, how will Sam and Freddie react when Carly reveals their greatest secret to a room of crazy fans? A secret they themselves had yet to come to terms with... Spencer and Guppy guest star, and the 'stumes make a comeback!**

**Disclaimer - If I owned iCarly, Spencer, Gibby and Guppy would have way more subplots together, or just more episodes together in general, but unfortunately I do not. Oh, and I would personally kick any mean or cruel fans of the show out of the fandom until they learnt how to be nice. It's meant to be fun guys, chillax.**

**A/N - My first multi-chapter fic, I'm so excited! A huge thank you to bobkitty1123, 3cooldog92, DannySamLover20, alma, WhitKnightro, gottaloveLOVE, WinterTolle, KittiesOnTheDarkSide and an anon for reviewing my first one-shot, I really appreciate. If you guys haven't read it, go check it out! OK, enough shameless self promoting for one day, on with the show! Hope you like it!  
><strong>

I won't say I'm in love - Disney's Hercules

_No chance, no way, I won't say it_

_Get off my case, I won't say it_

_At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_

The hall housing Webicon this year was filled to the brim with people of all levels of eccentricity; teenagers dressed in colourfully designed costumes, gamers intent on finding out the release dates for the latest extensions and hoards of young girls crowded by the entrance, awaiting their chosen celebrity to pounce on and make their own. As the iCarly crowd walked through the doors, the cheers emitted from behind the security tape was immense, and Freddie Benson couldn't help but smile and wave at his adoring fans.

"Aw, look at Frediccini's little fan club," teased Sam, elbowing Freddie and smirking at him ferociously, "How many girls did you pay to stand there and pretend to be interested in you this year, nub?"

Freddie ignored Sam's less than flattering comment for the time being, and continued to smile and wave at the crowd, "Jealous are we, Sam? Because if you want a piece of the Benson all you have to do is ask."

Sam rolled her eyes and nudged Carly, who was standing to her left signing autographs,

"You see, Carls? I told you we shouldn't have come back here, all this attention is making that big nerd head of his swell up as we speak."

"There's always a comment about my big nerd head, isn't there Puckett. I think you've been staring longingly at my face for too long; who knows, maybe you'll be a part of my ever growing fan club next year."

Carly glanced over at her two best friends, and couldn't help but want to bash their two heads together as the bickering, taunting, and at times blatant flirting took place right before her eyes. The pair of them had been dancing around each other for years now, and what had started out as innocent childhood crushes and constant fighting to mask their true feelings had now escalated into something much more, though neither of them dared to admit it.

"Arrogant dipthong!" Sam yelled at Freddie as he winked at the crowd, causing one girl swoon and faint, and he quickly turned and responded with "Blonde headed demon!" as their dispute continued to rise in volume, though both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves far too much for it to be called that.

* * *

><p>Carly sighed, and turned back to the fans to sign more screenshots from iCarly that people had brought with them. She had tried her best to intervene and meddle in her friends' love lives at first, asking them both about their true feelings towards the other, separately of course, but each and every time she ended up with the same response; a scoff from Freddie claiming that Sam hated him and always would, and a sneer from Sam reminding her of the nub's undying love for Carly which was like a particularly resilient spot, in the respect that it would never go away. She had smiled at these responses, clever answers that avoided the original question but did not flat out deny the truth, as Sam and Freddie had always been terrible liars to Carly, their ever innocent doe eyed friend.<p>

"Sup Carly," Spencer asked as he wandered through the entrance, costume clad as always and with a tiny sidekick in the form of Guppy in tow.

"What are you wearing, Spencer?" Carly asked, bemused at her older brother's get up, "And what have you forced poor Guppy into wearing?"

"Like the 'stume? This year, I am Dragomir, defender of the universe from Galaxy Wars" Spencer declared grandly, swishing his long purple cape behind him to show off his jewel encrusted breast plate and long silk trousers,

"And this is my master, Froogle," he finished, pointing at Guppy who was wearing a long maroon cloak and was holding a large sword, "Do not be put of by his size," he mock whispered to Carly, "He is in fact an incredibly lethal weapon!"

Carly laughed and ruffled Guppy's hair, who responded with a toothy grin whilst Spencer asked, "So what goes on, little sis?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," she responded cheerfully, glancing over at her two best friends whilst accidentally stabbing her pen through a screenshot; a stream of inner anger towards the two of them leaking out by mistake, "I'm signing some autographs and getting ready for the panel whilst Sam and Freddie are denying their obvious feelings for one another."

* * *

><p>Spencer glanced over at his little sister's two best friends, who were now playfully shoving each other whilst maintaining their insult match, "Sam and Freddie are arguing again?" he chuckled, before sarcastically adding, "That's different!"<p>

"Come on Spencer, this is serious. When are they going to open up and actually talk about how they feel to each other, it's getting ridiculous?" Carly asked, stamping her foot as if to prove how upset she was by the whole situation.

"I don't know, Carls, but we're definitely right," Spencer said, shaking his head at the still arguing pair, "I mean, look at the way they use needless physical body contact to try and gain the other's attention, Sam's body language is all over the place, not to mention the way Freddie-"

"Spencer," Carly cut in, a confused yet amused tone in her voice, "Have you been reading Dr Phil again?"

Spencer stopped and looked at Carly sheepishly, his bedazzled shoe brushing embarrassed circles against the wooden floor.

"Who are you trying to impress this time," Carly asked, crossing her arms and smirking at him, "Is it one of the ladies in your book club?"

"Her name is Sabrina and she makes tiny houses out of her breakfast waffles and she smells like strawberries and sunflowers AND SHE'S PERFECT!" Spencer screamed suddenly, doing a crazy happy dance and waving his hands in the air, which prompted Guppy into chanting a wave of happy birthday's to anyone who cared to listen.

This sudden burst of noise distracted Sam and Freddie from their 'argument' and enticed them to see what Spencer was making a fuss about.

* * *

><p>"Spencer, Guppy," Freddie greeted the pair as he and Sam reached the group, nodding at them in acknowledgement whilst Sam began a poking war with Guppy.<p>

"Sam Malone," Spencer said, addressing Freddie, "Diane Chambers," he finished, turning to Sam and ruffling her hair.

Carly elbowed Spencer in the stomach, smiling at his not-so-subtle reference to his favourite TV couple whilst simultaneously thanking the makers of fat cakes that Sam and Freddie had never seen the show Cheers, for fear of Spencer's life if Sam had.

"Has anyone seen Gibby?" Carly asked, trying to distract Sam and Freddie who were still confused by Spencer's rather odd new nicknames for them. "I mean, he should have been here ages ago."

"Probably got lost in the parking lot again," Freddie answered absent-mindedly, his gaze fixated on Sam.

"Or he found liquid soap in the bathrooms and he can't drag himself away," Spencer added helpfully, before sighing wistfully, "Trust me, I know the feeling."

"It's cool; he knows where we'll be," Carly said, before jumping into her usual peppy mode, "So, to the panel room?"

"Sure, let's get this show on the road!" Sam replied with fake enthusiasm, leading the gang in the direction of the iCarly conference hall, "But first, does anyone know where a girl could get one, if not seven, fat shakes around here?

"Here we go again, what is it with you and fat shakes?" Freddie asked her, his eyebrow raised in mock interest.

"Mama just appreciates a good 300 calorie smoothie from the fat cake heavens, ok Benson?" Sam replied, before promptly punching Freddie on the arm, "And that was for questioning the fat shake Gods."

Freddie yelped in pain, rubbing his arm in the place where Sam had pulled her surprise fat shake protest attack, and as the bickering began again Carly rolled her eyes at her wonderful, yet incredibly stupid best friends, who were now grinning madly at each other while the insults were flying.

"Completely oblivious," she muttered to herself, before storming off after them, Spencer and Guppy following a similar suit, "Well that's going to have to change."

**There it is, chapter 1! Did you like, did you have any favourite parts / lines? I made up the names of the Galaxy Wars characters, Dragomir was supposed to the equivalent of Luke from Star Wars, and Froogle like Yoda. Gibby will appear in the next chapter, in all his Gibby-ish glory! Next chapter up soon, maybe even today if I finish editing it...**

**Please Review, Click the Blue!**

**~ Mim**


	2. The green eyed monster comes out to play

**Summary - When the iCarly gang head to Webicon again in their senior year, how will Sam and Freddie react when Carly reveals their greatest secret to a room of crazy fans? A secret they themselves had yet to come to terms with... Spencer and Guppy guest star, and the 'stumes make a comeback!**

**Disclaimer - If I owned iCarly, Socko would probably be a main character by now, and would be a hardcore Seddie shipper like Spencer and Carly. Unfortunately, I do not. I know, sad times...**

**A/N - I couldn't wait, I had to update today! Thanks to all you guys who Story Alert-ed or Favourite-ed this fic (are those even real terms?) and a huge massive thank you and hugs to Embrace Your Inner Gibby, Dark Onyx, DannySamLover20, Joyoxo and Nola for the lovely reviews. Here it is, chaper 2.  
><strong>

I want you to want me - Cheap Trick

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm begging you to beg me  
><em>

Spencer bid his little sister and her two best friends goodbye at the entrance to the conference hall, telling them he and Guppy had to prepare for the epic 'stume contest that was about to go down at the Galaxy Wars convention.

"Have fun," Carly called out to them, as Dragomir and Froogle walked hand in hand across the hall, "Don't kill any fellow nerds because their costumes are better than yours!"

"IT'S CALLED A 'STUME!" Spencer yelled at her, and Carly grinned before heading behind the curtain where the rest of the trio were preparing for the panel.

Or so she hoped they would be doing. Sam was currently gnawing her way through a bacon sandwich, Carly's bacon sandwich to be exact, whilst texting someone, and Freddie, sitting one place to the left of her, was pretending to be doing something on his Pear phone, sneaking quick glances at Sam every few seconds.

Carly sighed, wishing there was something she could do to bring the two of them together, but it seemed like that was a job for someone more experienced, like Cupid or Lily Aldrin from How I met your Mother. God, she loved that show.

A loud bang came from the back door, disrupting Carly's thoughts, and Gibby sauntered in holding a large fat shake cup and a turnip, announcing his presence with his signature line, "Gibby."

"There you are, Gibby," Carly yelled, storming over to him and slapping him over the head, "Where have you been? I thought you'd gotten stuck in the vending machine again!"

"I did," Gibby said sheepishly, "The fire department had to come and cut me out. But after that I was given a mission to complete." Gibby walked smoothly over to Sam before getting down on one knee, bending his head and rising up the fat shake to her.

"Mi lady," he said in a fake British accent, a serious look on his usually grinning face.

"Good sir," she responded with in a similar accent, putting down her sandwich to take the fat shake whilst throwing Gibby a pack of Thin Mints, "And here's a little something for your noble deed."

Carly watched the scene unfolding in front of her and rolled her eyes good naturedly. Sam only ever joined in on Gibby's fake British accent game when she was receiving something in return. The Thin Mints were a shock, however, as Sam never usually shared food. She must be in a good mood, Carly thought, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

* * *

><p>Freddie too noticed the interaction between Sam and Gibby, but instead following Carly's happier mindset he found himself feeling slightly nauseous as the green eyed monster crept up behind him; an odd mixture of longing and mild jealously spreading through his veins.<p>

He shook his head, confused with these emotions, as the reality of what he was feeling sunk in. Jealousy. About Gibby, Sam and the exchange of perishable goods. This was just getting ridiculous.

Not so long ago he might have felt this way if another guy had done a similar thing with Carly, but definitely not over something as frivolous as getting her a fat shake as a friend, or talking to her in a funny accent. Times had changed, however, and today he could probably watch Carly kissing another guy without even batting an eyelid. So why did he feel a strange jealous protectiveness over people merely conversing with Sam, he thought to himself, it wasn't like she was even his to protect.

It seemed as though this 'thing' Freddie had for Sam, which he had been avoiding dealing with for quite some time now, had finally reached its boiling point, and he feared if he didn't come to terms with it soon he might end up beating the next boy who talked to Sam or offered her food to death with a butter sock. Mainly because he wanted to _be_ the boy joking around with Sam; feeding her vast amounts of food in an attempt to fill her bottomless pit; kissing her on the fire escape underneath a moon lit sky.

Glancing over at the object of his affections for what felt like the thirtieth time that minute, Freddie couldn't help but stare. He was almost certain that if someone looked up the word beautiful in the dictionary, they would find the definition next to a picture of one Samantha Puckett.

At first, his attraction to Sam had been purely physical, like noticing how good her legs looked on the rare occasions when she wore a skirt or how pretty her crystalline blue eyes were when she was glaring at him. This, Freddie could blame on his boy chemistry; his crazy hormones and the fact that he was a teenage boy and Sam was a particularly pretty teenage girl. It wasn't as if he had feelings for her, he told himself on a daily basis. He just liked to observe her sometimes, that's all.

Then, a few years ago, he began to notice other things about her. Like how her laugh lit up the room and always spread to her eyes. How her jokes never failed to make him feel better after having a really bad day. He found himself admiring her artwork, noting how creative she was, as well as how honest and loyal she was. He began to respect her courage, her opinions and of course, her love of meat.

He even found himself taking an active role in improving their frenemyship by going on outings with her without the presence of Carly, something he never would have thought of doing years ago. Soon Freddie found it hard trying to remember a time when he and Sam hadn't been friends, and good ones at that, despite the frequent arguments and who-can-insult-the-other-person-the-most contests they had. In fact, he had always thought those were what had made their friendship so strong in the first place.

It had been on one of these outings at the Groovy Smoothie without Carly when what years of furtive glances and insult matches had been trying to tell him hit him like a taco truck. He had fallen for Sam Puckett. Fallen long and fallen hard. He felt like he had taken a trip down the rabbit hole after he had come to terms with it, but despite many long hours of thinking he still had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

Despite their growing friendship, Freddie knew that opening up his feelings to Sam would give her only two choices - whether she should break his arms or break his legs. He honestly saw no other outcome, and after she rejected him it would just make things between them weird, and not good weird, awkward weird. So for now, Freddie lived for the moments he got to spend with Sam, arguing with her or playfully shoving her in the hallway at school, because he knew it was as close to her as he could ever get. He sighed. What a sad and lonely life he led.

* * *

><p>Plopping herself into the seat on the left of Freddie, with Gibby sitting in the one to the left of her, Carly nudged Freddie out of his thoughts, and gave him a quick smile, which he returned immediately, grateful for a distraction from his own very mixed up mind. Sam managed to drag her eyes away from her beloved sandwich and newly acquired fat shake in time to catch this brief interchange and rolled her eyes before kicking Freddie lightly on the shin.<p>

"Do you mind drooling over Carly some other time," Sam asked impatiently, slurping on her drink, "Some of us are trying to enjoy a nice fat shake without barfing all over the place."

Freddie looked at her, confused by this sudden outburst, before Carly, ever the peacemaker, quickly said, "Come on, Sam. You know Freddie hasn't felt that way in years." He's too busy drooling over you, Carly thought to herself, not believing how blind her best girl friend could be sometimes.

Sam gave them both a look to make them think she didn't care about their current relationship status and continued wolfing down her sandwich, but deep down it did make her stomach churn knowing that the nub might still harbour feelings for everyone's favourite brunette. And nobody wanted a churn-y stomach when eating bacon. It just ruined the experience. Seeing him with the fan girls at the entrance had had a similar effect on her, but Sam now had using their ever present bantering to cover up her feelings down to a fine art. And anyway, she loved to argue with the nerd, even if it was just about the trivial stuff like Galaxy Wars or meatballs.

Sam looked over at Freddie, who was now animatedly chatting to Carly and Gibby about some new camera he had just ordered, and her stomach did a triple somersault that would have made an Olympic gymnast proud. Despite her many efforts to discourage whatever feelings she had started having for the nub since, well, since their first kiss on the fire escape, Sam knew that she couldn't hold out for much longer. She felt like a volcano about to erupt in a spew of red, thick, I-heart-Fredward-Benson lava, and Sam wasn't used to 'hearting' things. Well, except for Carly and honey glazed ham.

Stomping down on her feelings hadn't worked in the past, nor did pretending they didn't exist or ignoring the suicidal birds in her stomach whenever Fredweird so much as looked at her, but she knew these options were better than actually opening up and talking them, only to be shot down and rejected by the nub she loved. He would let her down gently, ever the gentleman, but that wouldn't stop her heart from shattering into a million pieces like a mirror breaking after Mrs Briggs has looked at it.

So for now, Sam thought miserably, she was caught in an uncomfortable middle. All she had to do was hold out until the end of senior year, and then she could run away to some far distant part of the planet until her feelings subsided; where the only place she could see Fredimama was in her dreams. And in her dreams he often was, making many special guest appearances; in fact, he was quickly becoming a recurring character, soon to be updated to a regular.

Sam just wanted it to stop, for everything to go back to the way it was. When she could pick on him without feeling guilty about hurting his feelings, and shove him to the ground without feeling dizzy from a moment of physical contact.

A man with a clipboard and red spiky hair poked his head around the curtain, smiling at the now complete iCarly gang.

"You guys ready?" he asked, motioning for the security guards to open the doors and let the anxiously awaiting fans into the room.

Sam sighed, and threw the rest of her sandwich and her now empty fat shake into the bin. She had lost her appetite. "As ready as we'll ever be. Let's do this thing."

**Did you like it? Anyone have any favourite parts or lines? Let me know by clicking the doobily-doo below and reviewing! I know there was an uncalled How I Met Your Mother reference, but I couldn't help myself! Next time, on... this fic, we meet the crazy fans at the panel! I'll try and update soon, but I do have school coming up, so realistically it will be every couple of days.**

**Please Review, Click the Blue!**

**~ Mim**


	3. Leave a message for Carly Fate

**Summary - When the iCarly gang head to Webicon again in their senior year, how will Sam and Freddie react when Carly reveals their greatest secret to a room of crazy fans? A secret they themselves had yet to come to terms with... Spencer and Guppy guest star, and the 'stumes make a comeback!**

**Disclaimer - Still don't own iCarly, what a surprise. But if I did, Creddie never would have happened and Carly would have been a openly hardcore Seddie shipper from the very beginning (even more so than she already is!)**

**A/N - Hey, guess what time it is guys? IT'S UPDATE TIME! 'Yay!' I hear you all cheer... :P A huge wonderful thank you to the lovely people who reviewed the last chapter, DannySamLover20, Ella Lea, LyshaLuvsSeddie, shugoi, Embrace Your Inner Gibby, MeliLovely, Joyoxo and an anon, I LESS THAN THREE YOU GUYS! Here you go, enjoy!**

Can't Fight this Feeling - REO Speedwagon

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.__  
><em>_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.__  
><em>_What started out as friendship,__  
><em>_Has grown stronger.__  
><em>_I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

"And here they are, the group you've all been waiting for, the teens behind iCarly!" the red haired man yelled to the full panel room, causing an eruption of screams as the purple curtain rose to reveal Sam, Freddie, Carly and Gibby sitting behind a table, waving at the crowd.

"Yo yo," went Sam, a small smile on her lips.

"Hola!" yelled Freddie, waving animatedly.

"Hi everyone," Carly said excitedly, bouncing in her seat, while Gibby just shouted, "GIBBY," out to the crowd as loudly as he could.

"We're so excited to be here," Carly said into the microphone as the noise died down, "We really appreciate all you guys coming out here to see us, and can't wait to answer your questions. I remember when we were here two-"

"Get onto the questions!" a random voice in the crowd yelled out at her, causing Carly to stop talking and raise her eyebrows in surprise as others murmured in agreement. Freddie smirked at Sam and nudged her, who looked at him while trying her best not to laugh.

Carly had practised her opening speech for weeks in front of the mirror, always the perfectionist, and despite Freddie and Sam's warnings that six minutes might be slightly too long for an hour and a half panel, she ignored them. It seemed like some others in the audience agreed with them, however.

"Ok," Carly responded, seemingly unfazed, breaking into a dazzling smile, "Onto the questions. Who's first?"

The red haired man that had introduced them passed a microphone to a member of the audience, who quickly introduced themselves, gushed about their love for iCarly and began their question.

* * *

><p>Freddie, his mind wandering already, turned to look at Sam again, a small smile on his face. She already looked bored out of her mind, and knew that all she probably wanted to do right now is look around the convention, making fun of the 'nerd fights' with a fat shake in one hand and a meat filled substance in the other. Freddie hoped he could wander around with her, if only to laugh at her jokes and stare at her when he hoped she wasn't looking.<p>

"Freddie," Carly whispered to him angrily, elbowing him in the stomach, "Answer the question,"

Snapping out of his daydreams, Freddie looked back at the crowd in front of him, sweating. How long had he been staring at Sam? Did anyone else notice?

"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?" he asked, locating the boy with the microphone.

"I asked what camera you used to film iCarly, and what programme you use for the effects?" the fan asked cheerfully, trying to balance and notepad and pen in his hands as well as a microphone to take down whatever Freddie said.

"Oh ok," Freddie replied, his tense stature now slowly relaxing, "It's a Sony 4135 Digital Camcorder with a full zoom adjustable lens, and I use either Photoshop or Gimp depending on the graphics."

"Thanks!" the fan squealed, before sitting back into his seat, obviously pleased with the answer he got.

"Next question," Sam yelled loudly, before gently kicking Freddie with her foot, whispering "Nice answer nub, could you get any nerdier!"

Freddie pretended to look hurt, but a grin exploded from his face before he could stop it, "I didn't ask the question, Sam! I merely answered it with all my wonderful technological know how."

Still smiling, they turned back to the audience to see what the next question was.

* * *

><p>"Hi," a girl with a large purple hair bow lisped, "Stacey here, or Hair Bow as I prefer to be called. I came to the awesome iCarly panel a few years back, and before asking my question I wanted to apologise again for my current speech impediment."<p>

"Hey, I know you," Carly said, her eyes narrowing slightly,

"Yeah," Freddie added, also recognising the girl, "You're the crazy- I mean, you're the fan from two years ago who was a 'Creddie' shipper, right?"

Sam rolled her eyes at the mention of the word 'Creddie'. Were these crazy fans ever going to leave them alone? Answering questions about their romantic relationship status was going to be even worse now she harboured feelings for a certain technologically apt, funny, stupid, handsome nub.

"Creddie?" Hair Bow asked them, before laughing maniacally, "Oh no, that was years ago. I'm a hardcore Seddie shipper now!"

"SEDDIE!" another guy with brown hair yelled, standing up to reveal his custom made purple Seddie T-shirts, hats and even banners that he had seemingly sold to other iCarly fans. Apparently, his merchandise range had largely expanded since the last time the iCarly trio has been there.

"Yeah, Seddie!" a man at the back of the hall with a gruff voice rumbled, trying to disguise himself with a long purple cape. Unfortunately, his bejewelled shoes and small companion with a large sword gave him away.

"SPENCER!" the trio yelled, while Gibby stared at the turnip in his hands, a confused look on his face, "What are you doing here?" Carly asked impatiently.

"I came back here while we waited for the Galaxy Wars 'stume fest to begin," Spencer answered cheerfully, waving at Sam and Freddie who in return gave him looks that could kill.

"Well while you're here, could you please not start another fan war?" Carly pleaded with him, using the puppy dog look she saved for special occasions. She too wanted Sam and Freddie to sort out their feelings for another, but announcing them in front of dozens of people was not the way to do it."

"I just think you guys would be so cute together, like Sam and Diane!" Spencer cried gleefully, jumping up and down, "Just talk about it, ok?"

"Get out, Spence," Sam threatened, "Before they have to roll you out on a gurney."

Pouting, Spencer took Guppy's hand and led him out of the hall, his tiny master now shouting "Seddie," at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p>"Anyway," Hair Bow began again, ignoring their small distraction, "This question is for Sam and Freddie. I'd like to what the circumstances are surrounding your romantic relationship?" She became very serious for a moment, "Details, please."<p>

The trio sighed, wondering how the girl could have missed their obvious want for their fans to stop asking about their relationships. Carly glanced at her friends, expecting a large outcry from both of them, but instead she found the two teenagers sinking lower and lower into their chairs, looking everywhere in the room except for each other.

"Sam and Freddie aren't dating," Gibby answered for them, oblivious to the amount of awkward tension at their table, "Ask some better questions, people. For example, did anyone here know that a turnip is a real thing? I thought it was a myth, like the radish, but how wrong I was…"

As Gibby took the questions off course, Sam risked a glance at Freddie. Why wasn't he saying anything, denying their non-existent relationship like last time? The dork could be so confusing sometimes.

As Sam looked away, Freddie gave quickly averted his eyes to her, a small frown growing on his face before he looked away again. Where were the fireworks Sam usually created, the huge denials of Seddie ever becoming reality, the flare guns? Sam looked just as awkward as he did, but why?

"Enough about turnips!" Hair Bow screamed, causing a group of girls in the front row with T-shirts saying 'Gibsters 4ever' to turn and glare at her. "I asked Sam and Freddie, and they haven't responded."

"We're not together, ok?" Sam wearily replied, causing Freddie to look up at her, "That nub is still head over heels for Carly."

"No, I'm not!" Freddie answered angrily, more for Sam's sake than for the audience's, "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"He's obviously in denial," a girl wearing a Creddie T-shirt yelled, standing up to gain more attention, "I mean, love just doesn't go away, does it?"

"So I had a crush on Carly when I was a kid," Freddie said, "Big whoop. That ended years ago. Carly and I are just friends."

Sam glanced at Freddie, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. That was the first time he had ever referred to his undying love for Carly as 'a little crush.'

"I respectfully disagree," the Creddie girl said sassily, causing Hair Bow to gasp in shock and throw a Seddie cardboard cut out at her.

"That's my line!" she shrieked, and the hall erupted into chaos as shippers from opposite teams fought with one another to try and prove their points.

"Hey," Carly said into her microphone, as the noise of arguing in the hall grew louder and louder, "Hey," she shouted again, hoping to stop the volume from growing, and when no-one listened to her again she stood up on her chair and screamed "HEEEYYYY!"

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the hall was silent, as everyone looked up at Carly. Well, everyone bar Gibby, who was posing for some photos his 'Gibsters,' were taking of him as they giggled.<p>

Carly knew what she should do. She should set the record straight, once and for all, and say that none of the iCarly trio were dating or were in love. But this, she thought to herself nervously, would be highly untruthful, as she remembered all the longing gazes and sad smiles her friends would give each other when they knew other wasn't looking.

Carly's ever romantic heart had hoped that one day Sam and Freddie would realise how perfect they were for each other and fall into one another's arms in a loving embrace, but it seemed they were both far too stubborn and afraid of a non-existent rejection to do that. She had wanted to leave their relationship in fate's hands, she honestly did, but it seemed that fate was set on being a good for nothing butt faced moron when it came to Sam and Freddie, so once again it was time for her to lay the cards on the table. She just hoped fate would be kind to her in return (she had, after all, taking on one of its more tasking jobs under her wing.)

"I have something to say," she shakily whispered, before clearing her voice and speaking up into the microphone.

"Sam and Freddie are very much in love," she smiled weakly at the audience, "Discuss."

As the hall erupted in cheers from the Seddie side to groans and even more arguing from the Creddiers, Carly could only think of one thing as her two best friends stared at her in pure disbelief and anger.

Fate, thou art a heartless bitch.

**There it is, Chapter 3! I'm not sure if I liked how I ended it, I borrowed a phrase from the Big Bang Theory and tried to make it my own, (failing miserably!) Did you hate it too? Review and let me know if I'm the only one! New chapter coming in a few days, bear with me, I do have school and other stuff to do...! :-)**

**Please Review, Click the Blue!**

**~ Mim**


	4. Cream coloured ponies shirtless Gibby's

**Summary - When the iCarly gang head to Webicon again in their senior year, how will Sam and Freddie react when Carly reveals their greatest secret to a room of crazy fans? A secret they themselves had yet to come to terms with... Spencer and Guppy guest star, and the 'stumes make a comeback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. That's sad. But Dan Schneider is awesome, so that's cool!**

**A/N - Chapter 4, how are Sam and Freddie going to react? In honour of iDate Sam and Freddie, I decided to upload this today - I'M SO EXCITED! Tell me what you guys think of the new episode, I always need someone to fan girl with! A huge massive wonderful thank you to the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter, shugoi, Dark Onyx, SarahBear22, Embrace Your Inner Gibby, Channylover08, KittiesOnTheDarkSide, LyshaLuvsSeddie, DannySamLover20, Joyoxo and Nola (who I''m sorry I can't thank personally as she doesn't have an account *hugs*) Here it is, enjoy!  
><strong>

I Didn't See it Coming - Belle and Sebastian

_I didn't see it coming_

_I'm__ just not in the running_

_And we don't need a lifetime_

_We're following the right line_

_Make me dance, I want to surrender…_

* * *

><p>"What the fat-shake, Shay?" Sam yelled at Carly as she shakily got down from her chair, the hall still booming with screams of joy and despair.<p>

"That was not cool, Carly," Freddie added, folding his arms in anger whilst staring at Carly, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry… I mean, I don't know what happened," Carly whispered, rubbing her arms nervously as if she were cold. She honestly didn't know what had happened to her as she was making her announcement; she had been planning on lying between her teeth and telling everyone nothing was going on between Sam and Freddie when her heart decided to start a mutiny against her brain and took charge, throwing all sensible thoughts out of her mind. Afraid of Sam and Freddie's reactions, Carly began frantically thinking of the most plausible excuse for her mental relapse. A brain aneurysm, perhaps, yes, that was a good one, or that the air was thinner while she was up on that chair and she became delusional from lack of oxygen. Mentally banging her head on the table, Carly realised how stupid it all sounded; call in the men in white with the straight jackets, she had finally lost it.

"Well I know what happened," Sam started, still fuming, "This is pay back for our last Webicon panel, isn't it?"

"What, no! Of course not, you know I'd never do that Sam," Carly pleaded with her, trying to think of a valid reason for her completely true, but completely uncalled for revelation to the fans.

"Come on Sam, you know Carly doesn't do revenge," Freddie appended, trying to reason with the currently red-eyed blonde headed demon.

"Oh sure, take her side, like that's a surprise!" Sam shouted at Freddie, turning to face him, causing the trio to break out into a heated argument themselves.

Gibby, finally realising that something was up what with World War 3 breaking out in the hall, decided to take action. Relinquishing his much loved turnip, he stood up on his chair in similar suit to Carly, and yelled "GIBB-AY," into his microphone, causing most people, including the iCarly trio, to turn and face him; Hair Bow and Creddie girl were still pulling each other's hair in the corner of the room.

"I have a very serious question to ask all of you," he began solemnly, "And I want your honest opinion." He then looked down at himself before looking up at the crowd again, and asked "Would it be ok if I took off my shirt?"

Carly, Sam and Freddie all rolled their eyes at Gibby's very, well, Gibby-ish question while the room blinked at him in a moment of complete confusion, before it burst into quarrelling yet again.

"I don't know why I asked," Gibby murmured to himself as he pulled off his shirt, causing on of his 'Gibsters' to scream in delight and faint. "I was going to do it anyway."

* * *

><p>"That's it," Sam said, her anger still very apparent despite Gibby's odd attempt at calming the room down, "I'm out of here,"<p>

"No, Sam… wait-" Freddie called as Sam vaulted over the table and ran down the aisle, shoving the door open and darting out of the room.

Looking defeated, Freddie sat back down, a mournful expression on his face. As Carly tried to comfort him with a friendly shoulder pat, he looked up at her, obviously irritated.

"I'm still mad at you," he told her wearily, as Carly sighed and sat down next to him.

"I'm mad at me, too," she replied, smiling at him sadly, "But can you blame a girl for trying?"

"Trying to do what, Carls? Make Sam and I incredibly mad at you whilst simultaneously starting Fan War 2 - Return of the Crazy?"

"No, you idiot, trying to make you and Sam talk about your feelings for each other; and don't try to deny them buddy, I'm as observant as your mother is to stains when it comes you, Sam and love."

Freddie supposed he should be shocked at Carly's last comment, but he knew that she knew about the feelings he had for a certain meat loving co-star of iCarly.

"So I _like_ Sam," he whispered to Carly quietly, not wanting any slightly eccentric fans to hear their conversation, "I know how I feel, and I know how she feels too; I'm her friend just as long as I provide her with a large food supply and on occasion verbally spar with her. What is there to talk about?"

Carly squealed and pulled Freddie up from their seats, dragging them behind the curtain. The fans were too busy finding faults in each other's ships to notice, and Gibby was now posing for pictures with fans, holding his turnip up with pride.

* * *

><p>"I KNEW IT!" Carly cried, hugging Freddie tightly as they were safely behind the curtain, "I knew you liked Sam!"<p>

"Ok, Carly," he chuckled, pulling away from the hug, "But what does it matter? You know she only has platonic feelings for me."

Carly hit Freddie over the head, "Are you blind as well as stupid? She feels the same way, trust me. Go and get her, Freddie! Get her and tell her how you feel, she'll reciprocate those feelings of course and then you'll kiss and spin around and ride off into the sunset on a cream coloured pony!"

Freddie raised his eyebrows at Carly's outburst, and she blushed slightly, "I've been waiting for this moment a long time, ok?" she murmured embarrassedly.

Freddie grinned at her, but this quickly subsided as he sighed, rubbing his neck anxiously,

"I'm not so sure, Carls," he told her, causing her face to fall, "What if you're wrong? It could ruin our friendship forever."

Carly smiled at him, and placed a hand of his shoulder, "I know you're scared," she began, "But just go and talk to her. What Sam needs right now more than anything is you, Freddie, whether it be just as a friend or as something more."

Freddie sighed, still unsure, looking at his shoes as if for guidance. Surprisingly enough, they didn't respond with anything helpful.

"Please Freddie," Carly pleaded again, trying her best to get through to him, "For Sam?"

And that was what did it. Sam was hurting right now, from a betrayal from her best friend, but it wasn't Carly who could fix it. It was him, Fredward Benson, and he would be damned it he left Sam alone after all that happened when he could be doing something to help her.

"Ok, Carly, I'll go," Freddie told his brunette friend, who smiled, gave him a hug and a quick "Good luck," before he hurried out of the door, in search of the blonde whirlwind of his dreams.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Freddie going?" Hair Bow asked, her hair in disarray and purple bow now torn and lopsided after her fight with Creddie girl. The crowd in the hall heard this question and as Carly re-appeared from behind the curtain they began looking around, noticing the absence of the two members of iCarly most of them were fighting about.<p>

"Yeah, where are Sam and Freddie?" another voice called out, causing even more questions to be shouted out in demanding tones.

"Um…" Carly started, unsure of what to say. Should she tell them truth, she thought, it couldn't make today any worse, could it? It might even stop the fighting all together, if the Creddie fans understood that Sam and Freddie were meant to be together, and Freddie had absolutely no feelings for herself anymore.

"OK, everyone listen up," Carly started, and a deadly hush went through the panel room; new information from the source of their affections itself was desperately sought after, and they weren't going to waste it. Even a now shirtless Gibby turned to look at his friend, changing his pose and messing up a photo for another fan of the Gibster.

"Freddie has gone to look for Sam, who ran out of here after my, er… announcement." Carly began warily, "They're going to talk about their feelings, and hopefully resolve whatever's going on between them. But you guys have to remember, their relationship isn't our business, it's not yours-" she pointed to Hair Bow, "or yours-" pointing at Creddie girl, "Or even mine. This is their relationship, and theirs alone, so please just leave them be until they figure out what's going on, ok?"

The crowd remained quiet, pondering what Carly had just told them, until a guy with glasses yelled "I say we find them and see what's happening!"

The hall erupted into screams of "Yeah's!" and "SEDDIE!" and before Carly could stop them the masses of people in the room began flooding out of the doors, pushing and shoving each out of the way in an attempt to be the first to find the highly sought after Number 1 couple of iCarly. Even if they weren't a couple yet.

"No… stop leaving, come back- THIS IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WHAT I WANTED!" Carly screamed at them, pulling out her hair in despair. Some fans had stayed behind in the hall to organise the most efficient routes around Webicon, grouping up to cover more ground in a shorter amount of time. Others had started brain storming places San and Freddie could be, based on their likes, dislikes and shared traits. Some of them probably knew the pair better than they knew themselves.

"Gibby, what do we do?" Carly asked Gibby frantically, turning to her odd but close friend, "Sam and Freddie are going to kill me!"

"What's done is done, Carls," Gibby replied in a very Dalai Lama tone, "If the mountain can't go to the fans, the fans will hunt the mountain down and video whatever it does to put online. Or something like that."

"Well," Carly sighed, trying to look for the upside of this whole event, "At least one fan had the decency to leave what isn't there's alone."

The fan Carly was talking about was the brown haired Seddie merchandise guy, who was currently sitting on his chair eating a bowl of what looked like spaghetti. Suddenly, two other boys walked into the room, dragging a large violet crate with wheels on the bottom with them. Another girl entered, and played a fanfare on a trumpet before the Seddie guy got in, signalled them to go and was wheeled out of the room on his new carriage, screaming "SEDDIE!" at the top of his lungs while waving a purple banner.

Carly shook her head in disbelief, but accepted what had just happened in a surprisingly short amount of time. She had learned very early on in her crazy life, filled with such things as blue toilet water to finding an ostrich in her apartment that things could always get weirder. Always.

**There it is, hope you guys liked it! Any favourite lines/parts? Let me know, I love reviews like I love puppies - a lot! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and although this one and the next doesn't have much Seddie interaction, I promise I'll make up for it at the end! New chapter in a few days :-)**

**Please Review, Click the Blue!**

**~ Mim**


	5. Give us the coordinates, noone gets hurt

**Summary - When the iCarly gang head to Webicon again in their senior year, how will Sam and Freddie react when Carly reveals their greatest secret to a room of crazy fans? A secret they themselves had yet to come to terms with... Spencer and Guppy guest star, and the 'stumes make a comeback!**

**Disclaimer - If I owned iCarly... it probably wouldn't be as awesome as it is today - (But it would be a lot weirder and have a lot more Seddie in it, so...!) Unfortunately, I do not. Oh well, there's always fanfiction. :D**

**A/N - Sooo, did you guys like iDate Sam and Freddie? I think I preferred iOMG and iLMM, but still, all the Seddie-ness made me swoon! Next week looks intense! Here's chapter 5, I'm sorry, it's a bit of a filler, but I should be uploading the next chapter tomorrow with all it's Seddie goodness! A big hug and butterfly kisses to Embrace Your Inner Gibby, Forwoodx3, Mistymoozer, SarahBear22, Nola, DannySamLover20, LyshaLuvsSeddie, and Joyoxo for the lovely reviews! (Nola - Yes, I will be showing you what happens between Sam and Freddie in chapter 6, I hope you guys like it!) On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Shut Up and Kiss Me - Orianthi<p>

_I push you, and you push back__  
><em>_Two opposites so alike that__  
><em>_Everyday's a roller coaster__  
><em>_I'm a bump you'll never get over_

Freddie was momentarily stumped. He was standing in the vast main entrance of Webicon, looking around hopelessly for the slightest chance that he would spot Sam, however small. He was going to text her to ask about her whereabouts, but quickly dismissed this thought, as Sam hardly ever had her Pear phone charged, and even if it was on today by some magical power she probably wouldn't want to talk to 'The Nub,' in her current mood. Especially as this whole mess was partially his fault, (well, it wasn't, but she'd probably find a way to blame him for it somehow.)

Glancing up to the balcony of the second floor, Freddie's face lit up with a grin, as he realised Sam's one weakness. Her stomach. Running to the staircase and jumping up them two at a time, he quickly rushed over to the food stand, which was currently selling meatballs impaled on a stick, and asked the vendor if she had seen a petite blonde who had seemed both angry and hungry - a strange, but very 'Sam' combination.

"Oh yeah, she came by here," the vendor told him cheerfully, before her face fell, "She didn't seem happy."

"Can you tell me where she went? I need to talk to her," Freddie pleaded, his hand gripping the edge of the stand tightly. His nerves about talking to Sam were beginning to build up, but he wasn't going to give up now he was so close.

The vendor directed him to the fat shake stand, where she had seen Sam heading after buying three meatballs sticks. Thanking her quickly, Freddie hurried over to the next stand, pushing his way through quickly to ask the shake seller if they knew where Sam was.

Bouncing from food and drink stands all over the second floor, Freddie was impressed with Sam's consumption abilities, but it did not bode well for him at all, because he knew that when Sam was angry, or upset, she liked to eat. Well, she always liked to eat, but combined with these emotions she tended to consume even more than usual.

Finally reaching the end of the stretch, Freddie rubbed his tense neck anxiously as his trail had gone stone cold. Where could she have gone? He was about to give up and traipse back to the panel room, in an off chance that she had returned, when out of the corner of his eye, he spied a fire escape door down at the end of a small corridor that seemed to have been jimmied open and was being held ajar with - was that a butter sock?

Smiling to himself, Freddie jogged down the corridor to the door, anxiety and excitement bubbling up inside of him. Gotcha, Princess Puckett.

* * *

><p>On the main floor of the Webicon hall, Spencer and Guppy were wandering around waiting for the 'stume competition to start. Guppy was currently gnawing his way through what looked like the world's largest hot dog, though Spencer had jokingly warned him that if he got any sauce on his costume they definitely wouldn't win and he would be made to walk home in shame.<p>

Passing through the Dragonfly section, Spencer sighed at the thought of the amazing TV show that had been unfairly and prematurely cancelled, and had now received a cult-like following from fans that liked to call themselves 'Red Coats,' a fandom that Spencer happily belonged to (he had even bought a replica of the costume that the main character Cal Feynolds had worn.)

Reaching the Galaxy Wars section to find that the 'stume competition was about to start, Spencer and Guppy hurried over to the main arena to scope out the competition. Most of the 'stumes were pretty decent this year, although none compared to theirs when it came to the amount of detail they displayed and how similar they were to the real things. None, that is, apart from one - a man dressed in a long black cape, had a shiny black armour and dark red mask covering most his face. His hair too had been dyed a bright red for the occasion, completing the costume in such detail he could have played the actual villain from Galaxy Wars itself.

"Obsidian," Spencer hissed, sweeping his own purple cape behind him and glaring at his opponent.

"Dragomir, Froogle" the man replied, striding confidentially over to Spencer and Guppy, sizing up their costumes, "I was hoping for some better competition, but I suppose you two will do."

Gritting his teeth, the only thing keeping Spencer from tackling Obsidian to the ground was knowing that he would taste sweet victory after the 'stume winner was revealed. With their outfits combined, Spencer knew, or rather hoped, that he and Guppy would win the blue ribbon and walk away with the prize.

Suddenly, a large crowd of people came running through the Galaxy Wars area, looking under tables and behind large cut-outs of everyone's favourite inter-galactic heroes and villains. Spencer spotted Carly among the masses, looking extremely stressed and livid with anger at the chaos going on around them.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Carls," Spencer called to her, pushing his way through to his twitching sister, "What is going on? Are all these people from the iCarly panel?"<p>

"Yes, they are, ok Spencer? Geez, would you stop grilling me?" Carly shouted at him, but her features soon softened and she apologised for her outburst. Quickly explaining how she had told the panel about Sam and Freddie and the aftermath of the event, Spencer soon understood the outbreak of Seddie fever gathering in the room.

"So they're all looking for Sam and Freddie?" Spencer asked curiously, before quickly sputtering, "Does no-one respect they're privacy anymore, I mean, yeesh, that's just completely awful, not to mention morally wrong, and-"

"No, I don't know where they are, and no, we can't go spy on them," Carly told Spencer firmly, quickly picking up on his faux concern for the happy couple.

"But I want to know what's going on," Spencer whined, looking and acting more like a small child than a grown adult.

"So do I, but I honestly have no idea where they could be!" Carly stated, obviously worried about how Sam and Freddie would react if a crowd of fans chased after them while they were discussing their future together.

"Why don't you just text them and warn them," Spencer suggested, before slyly adding, "And ask for their co-ordinates while you're at it!"

"Oh, yeah, great idea Spence, I'll just text Freddie now," Carly mocked him, getting out her Blueberry, she had always hated the Pear company, and pretending to type on the keyboard, "Hey Freddie, accidentally told the fans about you and Sam, again, get out of Webicon before they eat you both alive. Love, Carly."

"Well it's better than Freddie and Sam being discovered by someone other than one of us, and hating you for the rest of your life," Spencer inputted, crossing his arms as if to prove his point.

Tilting her head to the side to ponder this notion, Carly realised that he was probably right, and hastily texted Freddie an apology and a message to leave Webicon before the crazy fans found them and posted their every move on the internet.

"Well what now?" Carly asked in despair, looking around to see most of the fans had dispersed to look elsewhere.

"Now we search," Spencer told her, before slamming his head with his hand, "Wait! The 'stume contest!"

"You mean the Galaxy Wars one," a guy dressed up as Nug-Nug asked him as he wandered past, "Oh, that's already finished. Some little dude in an awesome Froogle 'stume won it. Sucks to be that guy who dressed up as Obsidian, I mean, his 'stume was pretty awesome, right?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Spencer turned to see Guppy holding the trophy and ribbon with pride, poking out his tongue at Obsidian and poking him with his sword. Underneath his maroon cloak, Guppy's replica of the Master's 'stume could be clearly seen - a white shirt with a purple waistcoat with a number of blue jewels bedazzled on, as well as long white trousers and worn out boots.

Screaming happily, Spencer ran to Guppy and hoisted him to the air, cheekily waving goodbye at a scowling Obsidian before hugging Guppy tightly and racing back to Carly, who gave him a big kiss on the cheek as a prize.

"Awesome sauce, Gupster! You won without even needing my help!" Spencer exclaimed before setting Guppy down on the floor once again. From the edge of the Galaxy Wars section, Gibby ran in, still shirtless; to let Carly know Freddie and Sam were nowhere to be seen in the Dragonfly or Spuffy the Vampire Slayer sections of the hall.

"What now?" he asked, panting, giving Spencer a quick nod and ruffling Guppy's hair in greeting.

"Now," Carly stated firmly, "We search. And hope to God we find them before anyone else does."

**There it is, sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will definitely be posted tomorrow, I promise! If you had any favourite parts / lines, you guys know what to do! Also, the Dragonfly and Spuffy the Vampire Slayer references were for all you Firefly and Buffy fans out there, I hope I did them justice! Oh, and Obsidian is the Darth Vader of Galaxy Wars, if you guys didn't catch that!**

**Please Review, Click the Blue!**

**~ Mim**


	6. Goody a fire escape something new for us

**Summary - When the iCarly gang head to Webicon again in their senior year, how will Sam and Freddie react when Carly reveals their greatest secret to a room of crazy fans? A secret they themselves had yet to come to terms with... Spencer and Guppy guest star, and the 'stumes make a comeback!**

**Disclaimer - If I owned iCarly, Nathan Kress would be required to remain shirtless for at least 15 minutes. Each episode. (That's a little bit creepy... let's pretend I never wrote that.) Thankfully for him and millions of viewers everywhere who don't love him in the insanely creepy way I do, I do not own iCarly. :P**

**A/N - Here it is, the chapter millions if not five of you have been waiting for - the talk on the fire escape! Seddie-filled for all your fan-girl (or boy!) needs, I hope you guys like it. Just the epilogue to go now, I'm going to miss writing this fic! Cyber cookies and presents for SarahBear22, LyshaLuvsSeddie, Nola, DannySamLover20 and Forwoodx3 for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys! (Nola - Butter sock reference, yay! Next chapter is here!) Here we go, the penultimate chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Feeling - Kettle's On  Sewn

_I've got a little something on my mind__  
><em>_To keep it to myself isn't really very kind__  
><em>_Pouring out my heart isn't usually my style__  
><em>_But you gave me an inch so I'm gonna take a mile_

_Cos you got my heart in a headlock_

_You stopped the blood made my head soft_

_And God knows_

_You got me sewn_

* * *

><p>Pushing the butter sock out of the way, Freddie opened the fire door and peered around the corner, expecting to find an angry Sam gnawing her way through the masses of food she had purchased. Instead, he found her sitting at the edge of the metal staircase; legs dangling of the edge, chewing on a meatball stick pensively.<p>

Freddie felt a small buzz come from his Pear phone, signalling that he had received a message, but ignored it. He had come to find Sam and right now nothing else really mattered.

"Yo yo," Freddie said softly, causing Sam's head to spin around in surprise, her hands jumping to her face to wipe away the smears of tomato sauce covering her mouth.

"What do you want, Freddifer?" she asked, getting up from where she was sitting to stand opposite him, carefully avoiding his strong gaze.

"Just came to see if you were ok," Freddie told her, smiling slightly whilst dipping his head to get a closer look at Sam's face, "Sam Puckett doesn't usually run from a good fight. That room's like the MMA's except a whole lot crazier!"

Sam looked up at the nub's face, her stomach flipping at the half smile playing on his lips and the concern in his eyes; concern for her. Trust the nub to make her feel even worse when all he was trying to do was help.

"I was just really angry, at Carly, at all those fans," Sam replied, spinning around and leaning against the railing, before turning to look at Freddie again, "I just had to get out of there before I killed someone."

"No you're not," Freddie stated, causing Sam's eyebrows to jump up in surprise, "Angry, that is. The Sam I know doesn't turn and run when she's angry; she knocks out truck drivers with milk cartons and fills teacher's cars with bees!"

Sam smiled at these fond memories, and looked down at her feet, wondering why Freddie had remembered her past acts of angry passion. Freddie took this moment to step closer to her, and gently nudged her chin with his knuckle to make her look up at him once again.

"You're not angry, Sam," he murmured, staring into her eyes, "You're afraid; upset. Would you please just talk to me?"

* * *

><p>Being in such close proximity to Sam, Freddie had to physically stop himself from reaching out at attaching his lips to hers, but he knew that before he opened up to her about his feelings, he had to first and foremost be a friend to Sam and nothing more. She had stuff going on, being angry at Carly and feeling hurt about her best friend's so called 'revenge,' and he was going to be there for her whether she liked it or not. But damn, her eyes were beautiful; a perfect image of crystalline blue.<p>

Sam allowed her a brief moment of delusional euphoria as she gazed into Freddie's gravy coloured eyes before looking away and pushing past him, even more confused then ever. What was he doing, and more importantly, how did she make him stop before she grabbed him and kissed him or actually passed out on the fire escape floor in a far too girly, un-Sam-ish way.

"I wish you'd stop running, Sam" Freddie called to her as she headed to the door, causing her to stop in her tracks, "I just want to know what's going on in that head of yours,"

At that last comment, Sam spun to face Freddie as the fragile barrier inside her stopping her emotions from flooding out finally snapped.

"You want to know what I'm thinking about?" she shouted, striding over to him and poking him hard in the chest, as all the emotions and feelings she had for Freddie came rushing out of her before she could stop them. "Do you? Well here it comes, a tour of my messed up, completely whacked brain, free of charge!"

"Sam-" Freddie tried to cut in, wanting to calm her down, upset with himself about the angry reaction he had made her have.

"It's you!" she yelled, causing Freddie to stop talking and stare, shock taking over his face, "All I can think about it your stupid nub face and dorky wonderful smile and the insane way you inadvertently make my heart soar with every brush of your hand or offhand comment. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing to cross my mind before I go to sleep - not to mention your frequent appearances in a number of my dreams."

Sam was now marching around the fire escape, words flying out of her mouth without her even having to think about it, "You're hilarious sometimes, you know that, you make me laugh in ways no-one else can. You're witty and smart but at other times completely oblivious, which is both infuriating and at the same time really damn cute. You come up with ways to challenge me, to make me a better person, even if I don't always listen, and you put up with my incessant pranking because for some reason still unknown to me, you consider me a friend, despite all the chiz I put you through. I know we argue, and insult each other and fight, a lot, but I've always thought that was kind of what made us work; what made our relationship work, whatever our relationship is."

Sam sighed, and turned to face a still gobsmacked Freddie, "What I'm trying to say, Freddie, is that, I like you. As more than a friend. And even though nothing can ever come of it, I just couldn't hold my feelings for you in anymore." She smiled slightly, looking down at the floor, "I guess years of repressing them made them adamant to finally escape."

* * *

><p>Freddie gazed at the blonde beauty that had just poured out her heart to him, still trying to process what she had just said. When he had asked Sam what was on her mind, Freddie had expected a rant about Carly's betrayal and how angry she was about the crazy fans forcing an unwanted love upon herself and Freddie. What he had not expected was for Sam to reveal that she actually had feelings for him, and that the relationship he so desperately wanted was what she had been secretly yearning for too.<p>

Though he had been pushed by Carly to go and reveal his feelings to Sam, he still hadn't believed her when she told him Sam reciprocated those feelings for him, and after calming Sam down he probably would have chickened out of telling her anything about his heart's true desires. Trust Sam to go ahead and do the hardest job for him. Still frozen, Freddie tried to make his body react to how his heart was now bursting with joy.

"So, are you gonna let me down easy?" Sam whispered, her eyes darting everywhere except for at Freddie as she attempted to add humour and an offhand attitude to her voice, finally bringing Freddie out of his daze as all he could hear was misery in Sam's comment. She actually thought he was going to reject her.

Smiling as Sam continued to babble about how if he treated her any differently after the rejection she would use her butter sock to beat him to death, Freddie closed his eyes, leant down and gently touched Sam's chin, tilting up her mouth to his and cutting off her voice as their lips softly connected.

Sam's eyes widened slightly, before they too fluttered shut, her hands rising to rest gently on Freddie's shoulders as she relaxed into his lips.

The kiss was brief, and before Sam could fathom what had just occurred Freddie pulled away, though her hands remaining firmly planted upon his shoulders.

"Did I let you down easy enough?" he whispered to her, his mouth turning upwards in a smile "Because I'd hate to think you got the wrong idea."

Sam's eyes opened, and she laughed as she gazed up at Freddie, her face glowing.

"You really mean that," she asked, unsure of what to say, "I mean, you really… well, you know-"

"Unbelievable, "Freddie grinned at Sam openly "I've actually rendered Samantha Puckett speechless."

Sam rolled her eyes and smacked his chest, muttering "Nub," under her breath while Freddie chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course I meant it," he said into her hair, before pulling away and brushing wisps of blonde out of her eyes so he could gaze into them without any obstructions.

* * *

><p>"You are amazing, Sam," he told her, his arms hugging her waist as she smiled up at him, "And sometimes I don't think you realise how much so. You are strong willed, brave, and always stand up for the ones you care about. You're funny and quick witted; it's incredible how your brain works you know, not to mention how truly, unbelievably beautiful you are." He stopped to gaze at her for a second, before saying, "Especially your eyes. They take my breath away."<p>

"No need to get corny, Benson," Sam laughed at him, secretly loving every word he said.

Freddie shrugged his shoulders and smiled, before adding, "I meant every word of that too."

"So why didn't you say anything?" Sam asked, resting her head against the bottom of his shoulder as the barriers she usually put up to ensure people kept their distance came crashing down. She never wanted to be out of her nerd's arms again.

"I was scared," Freddie admitted, softly stroking her hair, "Of you rejecting me, of ruining our friendship," he grinned, tipping her chin up to look at him, "Of your fists."

Sam mock punched him before saying, "Too right, mister. Mama's punches are something to be afraid about." She gazed at him, smiling, "But I wouldn't have rejected you."

"Well I know that _now_," Freddie exclaimed, before leaning down to kiss his blonde headed demon once again.

As their lips connected once again, the fireworks that the two felt whenever they kissed were ignited once again, as years of pent of yearning and emotions exploded from the pair in a frenzy of heat. The kiss grew more passionate as they deepened it further, with Sam gripping Freddie's neck, pushing her body closer and closer to his as if attempting to meld the two of them together. Freddie softly played with the tendrils of hair hanging down Sam's back, curling them between his fingers, before holding onto her waist and pulling her into him tightly, his mouth turning upwards in a smile.

Reluctantly parting as lack of oxygen was becoming an issue, Freddie looked at Sam's flushed face and parted lips and never thought she'd looked so beautiful.

"Well at least we know that part works," he joked, his grip on her waist reducing slightly so as not to accidentally crush her ribs altogether.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that, Benson?" Sam asked, before mentally kicking herself for how alike to an annoying hormonal teenage girl she sounded, the kind she often made fun of.

Raising his eyebrows, Freddie laughed and held her close, "Well, it all started with this amazing girl on a fire escape."

"A fire escape, huh?" Sam smirked at him, before looking around at their current location, "Looks like old habits die hard."

"I guess there's just something magical about the way the silver railings shine in the moonlight." Freddie said dreamily, staring off into the distance.

"Or how the spiral staircase and balcony reminds thee of a Shakespearean play," Sam replied, her hand reaching up to pretend to brush away a tear.

Laughing, Freddie swung gently with her in the breeze, "Well, it seems to work for us."

* * *

><p>Sam tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and hesitantly asked, "It's going to be different between us now, isn't it?"<p>

"Of course," Freddie responded, quickly kissing her temple before continuing, "But good different. Absolutely wonderful different."

Satisfied with this answer, Sam grinned and asked another question, "So, what now?"

"Your wish is my command, Princess Puckett," Freddie responded cheerfully, swinging Sam around so they could walk out the door together, "How's about we go to Spencer's 'stume contest and make fun of the nerds,"

"You mean your own species of people?" she asked jokingly, nudging his shoulders slightly.

"I'll have you know there are actually many varieties of nerds, Sam, you shouldn't just group us all together like sheep."

"Whatever, nub, Mama wants another fat shake, so let's go there."

Smiling at her last comment, Sam always did think of her stomach first, Freddie reached out and grasped her hand in his own, stroking his thumb gently across her knuckle. Sam looked down, surprised, but smiled and squeezed his hand in return.

"The fat shake stand it is," Freddie answered, as they went through the fire escape door, Sam bending down to retrieve her much loved butter sock.

"And another meatball stick," Sam added quickly, soaking up her new power,

"I'm not sure I have enough money for that, Sam-"

"Aw, come on Freduccini, you're not going to let a poor girl starve to death, are you?"

"You're actually going to eat me out of house and home, aren't you?"

"That's the dream, yes."

"Speaking of dreams, Miss Puckett, what was that I heard about me being in a number of yours?"

Hands gripped tightly, Sam and Freddie wandered down the corridor leading to the Webicon hall, laughing and teasing each other all the way as Sam tried to avoid Freddie's questions about his frequent appearances in her 'many dreams'. It seemed like despite the many new experiences they would share in the path that lay ahead, the kisses and the compromises; the break ups and the make ups; some things really didn't change after all.

**Soooooo, did you like it? Was it everything you hoped and dreamed of? (Were they in character? Please say yes, please say yes...!) Let me know by clicking the doobily-doo! I re-wrote this chapter a number of times to make sure I got it just right, so I hope you guys liked it! All you Gilmore Girls savvy people will have recognised a Jess/Rory quote in there (can you find it?) Also, a quote from iDS&F that I couldn't help but add in, even though in this universe that episode never happened! Epilogue will be up soon, I promise, I just have some school stuff to do... a lot of school stuff. :P. **

**Please Review, Click the Blue!**

**~ Mim**


	7. Running for their lives that's different

**Summary - When the iCarly gang head to Webicon again in their senior year, how will Sam and Freddie react when Carly reveals their greatest secret to a room of crazy fans? A secret they themselves had yet to come to terms with... Spencer and Guppy guest star, and the 'stumes make a comeback!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own iCarly, it's sad but true, I don't own iCarly, but neither do you! I apologise for that completely awful poem... :P**

**A/N - The epilogue has arrived, *sob* I'm getting all emotional! Writing this fic has been so much fun, especially during Seddietember, but as the saying goes all mediocre things must come to an end! Bear hugs and butterfly kisses and chocolate cake to Joyoxo, shugoi, SarahBear22, Forwoodx3, DannySamLover20, Nola, Embrace Your Inner Gibby and LyshaLuvsSeddie, you guys rock and your reviews make me smile so much, thank you! iGo to Webicon's last chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Plain White T's - You and Me<p>

_You and me, we couldn't stand being normal_  
><em>That's why we, make a good you and me<em>  
><em>We both laugh, at the most random situations<em>  
><em>That's the key, baby don't you agree?<em>**  
><strong>

"Was I in a funny costume?" Freddie asked, smirking at Sam whilst gently nudging her with his elbow as they walked through Webicon's main hall on their way to the Galaxy Wars section.

"You're not getting it out of me, Fredweird," Sam replied matter-of-factly, stirring her recently acquired fat shake with a straw before slurping down some more of its sugary goodness.

"Were we trapped on a desert island, where we had to survive on coconuts and tree bark alone?" he asked again, his smirk growing larger by the second. After Sam's slip up about her dreams featuring a certain nub, Freddie had been teasing and questioning her about it since they had left the fire escape.

"Just drop it, Benson," Sam told him angrily, although a smile was slowly appearing on her face too.

"Oh, I get it, it was one of _those_ dreams," Freddie grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her in a suggestive way, "Well I can understand, these guns have become pretty massive over the past few years."

Finally understanding what Freddie was getting at, Sam gasped and shoved him into a memorabilia stand, her face reddening as she screamed, "Gross, Freddie!"

"Are you blushing, Puckett? Hey, it's OK, I'm sure everyone-"

Sam stopped Freddie from further humiliating her by shoving one hand over his mouth, laughing as his eyebrows jumped up in surprise at her sudden attack. His eyes lit up wickedly at this new challenge, but Sam quickly responded with "Licking won't make me stop!" as Freddie initiated his new plan of action.

With Sam's hand still over his mouth, Freddie quickly fixated his gaze upon Sam's before his own hands reached up and gently removed hers, his chocolate coloured eyes still boring into her cerulean ones.

"No," he replied softly, before rising up her knuckle and softly brushing it with his lips, "But kissing will."

Rolling her eyes, Sam grinned and wiped her hand on Freddie's shirt, before grabbing his outstretched palm once again. Smiling, they walked hand in hand towards the Galaxy Wars convention, all thoughts of their previous disagreement forgotten. Well, almost forgotten. Freddie was determined to get that dream information out of Sam by the end of the day; and if it involved more kissing, who was he to complain?

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Sam had mentioned a new food ordering app she had uploaded onto her Pear Phone a few minutes later when Freddie remembered he had received a text on the fire escape. Whipping out his phone from his pocket, he scrolled down to see it was from Carly. Probably asking if the cream coloured ponies had arrived, he thought to himself jokingly. Reading her short but urgent text, Freddie felt his stomach drop and he quickly began darting his head around in search of what Carly had described as "crazy monster fans." Carly the good hearted but highly unhelpful had done it again.<p>

"What's up twitchy?" Sam asked as Freddie continued to looking around the room anxiously, and instead of responding Freddie thrust his phone into her hands to read the text herself. Sam's amused face dropped as she skimmed the text, a small frown replacing it.

"Carls," she growled quietly, before looking up at Freddie, "I am going to kill that girl one day."

"You know she didn't mean it, right?" Freddie reminded her, focusing back on the blonde headed demon, "And that stunt she pulled at the panel was just her way of trying to bring us together."

Sam sighed and nodded her head, "I know; Carly's too nice to do anything like that on purpose. It's just that she's about as discreet as a dinosaur in a ham factory when it comes to this sort of stuff!"

Freddie chuckled, before his face altered dramatically to show only one other emotion. Pure terror.

"Hair Bow and co. 9 o'clock!" he squeaked, and before Sam could work out what direction that meant, Freddie had grabbed her pulled her behind a large, reasonably thick cut-out of Cal Feynolds, Space Cowboy extraordinaire. In the disarray, Sam dropped her virtually empty fat shake on the floor, causing the remaining drops to spill out into a sticky pile of ooze on the hall's floor.

Sam had her back pressed against the cut-out; with Freddie in such close proximity he could probably hear her shallow breaths as she tried to control herself and her fluxuating girl chemistry underneath his iron grip. Damn, the nub was strong. Freddie peered around the edge, and after he was convinced the team of crazy-fans had passed he looked back at Sam and smiled.

"Hey," he whispered, as he finally realised his current closeness to his favourite blonde leant his forehead against hers, "Well this is cosy."

"Good job we're dating, Benson, otherwise this could have been an incredibly awkward situation," Sam replied, causing a laugh to bubble out of Freddie in a hushed tone.

He raised his eyebrows slightly, and murmured, "Dating?"

Sam gazed at him as her cheeks reddened slightly, before she stuttered, "Well, I mean… I just thought, after the fire escape-"

"No, Sam wait," Freddie butted in, reaching his finger up to her lips to silence her confused misconstrued rambling about his previous line, "I was just surprised; I never thought I'd hear Samantha Puckett say she was dating _me_, that's all. Dreamt it, yes, but never thought it would have become a reality."

Sam let out a breath she had been holding in, and leant heavily against the cut-out, "So, we are?" she asked, "Dating, I mean?"

"If you're sure that's what you want," Freddie babbled quickly, glancing down at his shoes awkwardly, hoping she responded with the answer he was looking for.

Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's sudden insecurity about a relationship she knew they had both been waiting for, for a long time, Sam grinned at punched Freddie in the chest, causing him to look up in surprise, "Of course it is, nub. Why else would I be here?"

Returning Sam's wicked smile, Freddie responded with a simple, "Good," before pulling her in for a highly anticipated kiss.

* * *

><p>"So what now?" Freddie asked, pulling away from Sam's enticing lips far too soon, in his opinion, but he knew they couldn't stay hidden behind a giant cut-out forever, not with fans baying for their blood, or relationship status, were prowling around in packs the Webicon centre. Nowhere was safe for iCarly's newest couple.<p>

"Well I guess wandering around aimlessly is out of the question," Sam sighed, digging her hands into her pockets, "We should probably text Carls and tell her where we are."

"Yeah," Freddie agreed dismally, knowing that getting in contact with Carly would have been the sensible thing to do. But funnily enough, he didn't want to be sensible Freddie at that moment in time. He wanted to be reckless, adventurous Freddie who ran away with the girl of his dreams, if not on a cream coloured pony then in his mother's beat up Honda that they had driven to the panel in.

"Or," he added defiantly, grabbing a hold of Sam's hand while taking his car keys out of his pocket and waving them in front of her face, "We could run out of here right now and I could take you on our very first official date." He smiled, and turned his head to the side endearingly, "I hear the Seattle Bacon Fair is right around the corner."

Beaming, Sam pulled Freddie out from behind the cut-out and brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss, "You do know how to woo a girl, Benson,"

They laughed and started to run towards the door, hoping no fans were waiting for them outside ready to pounce. Upon reaching the entrance, Sam turned to Freddie and slyly asked, "And after our date? What then?"

"I was thinking our fire escape," he responded, half jokingly, "Don't say I never take you anywhere."

Nodding her head excitedly, Sam reached up as if to hug Freddie, before snatching the keys out of his hands while simultaneously shoving him so as to get a head start out of the door.

"I'm driving," she called out, as Freddie chased after her, a worried look on his face.

"Oh no, not after last time, Sam-"

"Come on, Benson, so I got pulled over by a cop, it's not a big deal,"

"Three times in a 30 mile stretch!"

"It wasn't like I was doing anything wrong,"

"You were driving, eating and playing a game on your Pear Phone all at the same time!"

"Whatever. Rules are made to be broken."

"The car's not even under your name, Sam, you're going to get us both arrested. I mean, we could actually end up in jail."

Grinning madly, Sam turned to Freddie and cocked her head to the side teasingly, "Don't say I never take you anywhere, nub."

* * *

><p>Spencer was wandering around near the entrance of Webicon after he had separated from the rest of the group to search for Sam and Freddie, or rather he had been kicked out by Carly after she had found him looking in some pretty obscure places. Well, how was he supposed to know they couldn't fit inside a fridge, or on a chandelier, or inside a miniature replica of Tranquillity, the spaceship from Dragonfly.<p>

Suddenly, Spencer saw them, walking amiably back towards the Galaxy Wars section, a large fat shake in Sam's hands. He sighed, relieved that Freddie had managed to get through to Sam before she had gotten even angrier at Carly.

He was about to go over to them and see if they had talked about their feelings when Sam's hand jumped over Freddie's mouth angrily, though she was laughing at something he had said. Spencer froze, unsure of what to do, before running towards them, hoping he could save Freddie before the butter sock made a re-appearance and Sam beat Freddie to death.

Then, he saw something that he wouldn't have believed had he not seen if with his own eyes. Freddie calmly reached a pulled Sam's hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. She didn't respond with a punch or a slap, but instead rolled her eyes and marched on, her hand now tightly grasped in his.

Spencer felt his eyebrows jump up in surprise, before he whooped with joy and started dancing around on the spot, causing a few passers by to stop and give him strange looks. They had finally done it! Sam and Freddie were dating at long last, they had even reached Sam Malone and Diane Chambers levels of cuteness! Who should he tell first, Carly was probably first in line to this piece of knowledge, but he and Socko had a 10 dollar bet resting on the occurrence of Seddie, and the sooner Spencer called up his best friend the sooner he was 10 dollars richer.

Then, out of nowhere, Spencer spied a group of iCarly fans speeding down the hall, directly towards the pair of the hour. Gasping, he ran towards them, pushing past people large and small in an attempt to warn Sam and Freddie before it was too late. Turning around for a second to apologise for bumping into someone particularly gruesomely, Spencer turned back to find Sam and Freddie has disappeared, and the fans had carried on past their point, determined looks plastered to their faces. Spencer sighed. That had been close.

Spencer looked around, trying to spot Sam and Freddie to congratulate them, but couldn't see the pair anywhere. He cracked his neck and knuckles before carrying on, marching forwards with a strong sense of purpose. Years of hide and seek had prepared him for this moment, and he wasn't going to let them slip out of his hands now.

Hearing his phone ring, Spencer stopped briefly to see who was calling him. Upon reading Carly's name, he answered quickly, excited to share his juicy gossip, er… news with her.

"Hey Carls," he answered giddily,

"Hey Spencer, have you found Sam and Freddie yet?"

Just as Spencer was about to reveal his news, he spotted Sam and Freddie pop out from behind a large cut-out and run towards to entrance, laughing animatedly with their hands held tightly. Spencer's words caught in his throat at the sight of them, and he realised how Carly would react when he told her what he had seen, so instead of telling the truth he responded with "Nothing yet chief, will let you know when I do," and promptly hung up on her.

Carly would have plenty of time later on that day to find Sam and Freddie, squeal about them talking about their feelings and hug them both until she broke their ribs, but right now what the pair needed was some space and time to deal with the relationship they had all been anticipating for quite some time.

Seeing Sam and Freddie pause at the door, Spencer smiled as the tiny blonde grabbed her newly acquired boyfriend's keys and ran off laughing, with him quickly following in tow, a worried look on his face.

Sam and Freddie were dating, Spencer thought to himself, a sense of satisfaction and a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through his heart at the idea of the two of them finally getting what they had always dreamed of and deserved.

Well, that was different.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, the end of my first multi-chapter fic. Time to close up shop, hang up my writing tools and put this baby to bed. I really want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story, especially those who gave me some feedback and encouragement in the reviews, and I just hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! <strong>

**I will hopefully be uploading some new stuff in the future, but with school beginning to pick up the pace I'm not sure when it will be. Drop prompts and ideas in my inbox, or just come by for a chat and to fan-girl about Seddie and other such things. Love you guys, and before I depart here are some final words of wisdom - Hugs not drugs, make hallows not horcruxes, and SEDDIE forever, Creddie never!**

**~ Mim**


End file.
